Adorável descuido
by Mila Sorio
Summary: "Enquanto a vida vai e vem você procura achar alguém que um dia possa lhe dizer: -Quero ficar só com você"


Bom quem sabe um dia eu conseguia um Edward corado e tão humano quanto este.

Lembrando que twilight é todo da Meyer!

Boa leitura!

Mila Sório

* * *

Capítulo único.

Avistei o pôr do sol em um diferente ângulo. O raios róseos destacavam o pequeno jardim da simpática casa amarela com janelas brancas em minha frente. Minha casa. Suspirei aliviada por acabarem, temporariamente, minhas aulas de campo.

O aroma de baunilha que impregnou nos cômodos -devido a uma má sucedida receita especial- recendeu logo que passei o portal de entrada. Brinquei com as chaves soltando em qualquer canto alcançável enquanto meus olhos captavam a corujinha azul pregada na parede esperando o chaveiro. Dei de ombros como se a mesma me entende-se e estivesse reprendendo o ato.

Subi com a pesada mochila em meus ombros, pulando vez ou outra os degraus ansiosa. Como se meu corpo se preparasse para isto, meus passos tornaram-se lentos, no entanto poucos segundos depois meus dedos dobraram sobre a maçaneta. Revelando o quarto, levemente perolado, que eu e Edward passamos o domingo pintando. Sorri bobamente com a felicidade de logo tocar seus frios acobreados.

Isto seria uma alegre surpresa. Ele só me esperava ao anoitecer. Procurei o relógio verificando que estava no meio da tarde ainda. Encaixei sorreteramente minha mochila embaixo da cama de casal. Haveria tempo para ela mais tarde, meu estômago se contorceu com o pensamento. Já envolvida pelo clima aconchegante que meu lar me proporciona, corri até a cozinha pegando um pote de chocolate. Ora, alguém fez compras. Havia simplesmente tudo que eu gostava de comer.

Deixei o lacre sobre a pia, caminhando ao pequeno lugar que mantínhamos nos fundos. Aterrissei no balanço estofado e fofo apoiando a cabeça em almofadas. Minha mente projetou imagens felizes nesse ambiente. Senti falta do engraçado furão, provavelmente estava na casa de Alice já que quando sozinho tornava a casa um caos com seu temperamento agitado e protetor.

Senti meu corpo tremer com os risos ao lembrar a cena acontecida na noite anterior a minha partida, há uma semana.

O ruidoso farfalhar de folhas na rua adormecida assustou-me. Meu sono leve se dissipou com o barulho fazendo os elásticos do lençol se desprender do colchão pela constante agitação. Cerrei as pálpebras recorrendo à contagem de carneirinhos como fazia sem algum sucesso na infância. Virei para os lados, me deparando com a divertida cena.

Edward ressonava pacificamente com os lábios entre abertos. Por um breve momento meus olhos se recusavam a sair de sua tez celestial, a pele de alabastro lisa pela suavidade de seu descanso, longos cílios formavam sombra sobre as bochechas rosadas que com a devida atenção acharíamos um volume considerável digno de um apertão. Seu nariz reto por vezes mexia parecendo incomodado com algo.

Eram os grandes bigodes de Jingle, que atraiu meu olhar para o humanizado furão com pelos negros e padrões brancos que também parecia profundamente adormecido. Seu focinho inclinado encaixava fácil com o rosto do meu ruivo. Centímetros os separavam de um possível beijo antes de puxá-lo para longe. Seu corpo estava mole pela exaustão, passei os dedos levantando os pelos curtos e o abracei com carinho. Com os batimentos de seu coração misturando aos meus, adormeci.

Soltei os tênis e o pote no chão voltando ao presente e atingindo num átimo a inconsciência. Ao longe uma melodia ocupava o ar exigindo de mim o bater de minhas pálpebras. Desnorteada girei pelos lados tendo que me apoiar para evitar um ridículo tombo.

Assustei quando notei que a escuridão me cercava. Nunca havia reparado o negror com a falta de estrelas,ao estar rodeada por seus braços me sentia protegida. Com pensamentos nublado de Edward, relembrei o motivo do despertar.

Sentimento de determinação e fragilidade me engolfou ao apreciar a canção. Palavras ritmadas que para mim não passavam de sussurros pela distância eram interrompidas diversas vezes por inconformadas exclamações. Levantei chegando à porta vazada por furos e me deliciei com a vista.

Seus longos dedos deslizavam pelas teclas, emaranhando as em um tom inebriante.

O mais silencioso que pude, percorri o espaço que nos separava. Suguei seu cheiro como um especialista faria com um vinho. Minhas mãos tombaram no ar quando percebi a delicada caixa de veludo, de um azul tão profundo quanto à noite.

Emocionada e não querendo interrompe-lo escorreguei em uma coluna próxima ao piano.

Inspirou profundamente soltando um rápido sorriso "Deus, sinto até sua essência de morangos". Revelou ao leu "Só ache o tom certo, bobalhão" reclamou e começou a música novamente.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me_

_All the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_Right me When I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you _

No momento que a sua voz se perdeu, ele segurou a caixinha.

"Talvez Paul se enganou dessa vez, eu estou maravilhado com tudo que te rodeia."

"Seus olhos chocolate, quentes, acolhedores que conjuntamente com seus toques acalentados tornam meus tempos incríveis".

"O semblante envergonhado, denunciado pelas maças rosadas, quando não se mantém sobre seus pés".

"O amor regido em todas as ações"

"Isabella Marie Swan você aceita se casar com este seu bobo?"

"Sim". Proclamei com a voz falha.

Seus movimentos foram ágeis e perplexos quando caíram os olhos em mim. Suas orbes jades arregalaram-se.

"Eu te aceito"

O sorriso torto quebrou sua fisionomia espantada.

Como numa verocidade tomou meus lábios. Suspirei satisfeita. Meu corpo estava tomado por espasmos de saudade, devoção. Um misto de emoção. Senti seu peso contra mim indicando que deitamos em algum lugar, mais provável o sofá. Subi as mãos aos seus fios acobreados, relembrando a textura. Rolei de modo a ficar do seu lado recuperando o fôlego. Enquanto seu calor me abrigava.

Ele se arrumou pouco depois caindo no chão e gemendo de dor.

"O que é isso?"

Puxou um conhecido molho de chaves, sorri culpada. Seu olhar era divertido.

"Ela serve para isso sabia?"

Perguntou fitando os olhos esbugalhados da coruja artesanal.

Crispei a expressão.

"Nunca gostei dela mesmo, parece estar vigiando a nós pronta para fofocar".

Seu nome deveria ser Stanley por parecer tanto à colega de meu curso. Conclui mentalmente.

"Se ela não fosse um objeto teríamos de lidar com ela"

Provocou levanto-se e logo voltando.

"Deixa-me fazer o pedido certinho, sim?"

Assenti já nervosa.

Seus joelhos se dobraram deixando-o mais baixo.

-Isabella Marie Swan quer se casar comigo?"

Olhando diretamente ele, era difícil converter os pensamentos em palavras. Alguns fios escondiam a alva testa, sobrancelhas grossas delineavam suas esmeraldas. Seu rosto corado adorável ficava completo com os lábios vermelhos e cheios agora se projetando em um gracioso biquinho ansioso.

Olhei a figura que emanava amor e repeti.

"Sim"

Emocionando-me ao ver o anel de Esme Cullen abrigado em meu quarto dedo.


End file.
